


the way you turn me on (i can't sleep)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Highschool AU, M/M, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sneaks into Deans room and fucks him before going to church {◕ ◡ ◕}</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you turn me on (i can't sleep)

It was the three sharp precise knocks on the window that had Dean mumbling awake. There was only one person who’s rap at his window at this ungodly hour. Rubbing his eyes, he could distinctly make out a tan trench coat as his feet automatically went towards the window. He refused to open his eyes completely.  
He swung the window open.  
‘Cas.’ He mumbled.  
‘Dean.’ Castiel sounded too awake, so Dean did what any normal person would do. He grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his trench and pulled him towards the bed. They both fell on it. Castiel adjusted them until Castiel was holding Dean because Dean was far far too lazy to move.  
Dean drifted off and when he came to, he was first aware of lips moving against his throat. He looked down to find a mess of black hair.  
‘Hey.’ His voice was husky from sleep. Castiel looked up.  
‘Thought you’d never wake up.’ Castiel said. ‘Had your beauty sleep?’  
Dean glared at him but he still leaned in for the kiss. Dean sighed against Castiel’s mouth. He’d never get used to this.  
Castiel moved onto his lap and oh. Dean could feel Castiel’s erection from under his trousers.  
Twisting Castiel’s tie in his hand and pulling Castiel closer, Dean ran the other hand up Castiel’s back and his finger started playing with Castiel’s hair.  
Castiel moved his hips and moaned into Dean mouth.  
‘Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to wake up?’ Castiel asked, pulled away and nibbled at Deans jaw. Dean shook his head.  
‘Very. Long.’ Castiel rolled his hips at each word and Dean gasped.  
‘Fuck.’  
Castiel hummed in agreement. Dean could almost hear him say with snark, ‘That is the general idea.’  
Deans hands pawed at his trench coat and suit coat, shoving and pulling until it was on the ground beside the bed. Castiel was way over dressed, compared to Deans boxers.  
Castiel made his way licking and biting down Deans chest an the planes of his stomach. Dean gasped as Castiel’s mouth ghosted over Deans cloth clad erection. Deans hands found their way to Castiel’s hair but Castiel took his hands in his own and pinned them to Deans side before making his way further down, kissing the inside of his thighs.  
‘Don’t move your hands.’ Castiel said and Dean nodded. Hooking his finger into the waistband, Catiel pulled Deans boxers to his feet and Dean kicked them off.  
Dean hissed as Castiel fisted his cock. His hip jerked up involuntarily and Castiel’s hand came down, stilling him.  
‘No moving.’  
Deans whine turned into a moan as Castiel took him into his mouth.  
‘Oh, _fuck_.’  
The warmth is lost and Castiel smirked at him.  
‘Do you want your parents to hear you begging to be fucked?’  
Dean shook his head frantically.  
‘Then I suggest you keep quiet.’  
Dean couldn’t keep up his half- glare for long.  
Castiel took him in again, licking and sucking until Dean was fisting the sheets and moving his lips to soundless curses.  
Castiel pulled away and starting licking at his hipbones before making his way up and attacking Deans mouth. Dean arched into the kiss. It was filthy and needy and Cas was still wearing too many clothes goddammit.  
‘Take off your clothes.’ Dean whispered against his mouth and Castiel’s fingers made quick work of the buttons and kicked his pants and underwear off. The first button of his shirt was opened when Dean lunged forward, licking a careful stripe on Castiel’s collarbone. Castiel shuddered as Dean continued to lick and blow, occasionally scraping his teeth across the skin. Castiel’s cock moved against his.  
‘Lube.’ He muttered and Castiel nodded, shaking hands reaching into the drawers and pulling out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Throwing the box beside Dean, Castiel made his way back down, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses.  
Dean thought Castiel didn’t give his cock nearly enough attention but all thought was erased with a warm finger played at his rim.  
‘Shit.’ Dean hissed.  
‘Please don’t.’  
That earned Castiel a kick in the leg.  
‘Injure the guy that’s going to fuck you senseless, sure, that’s fine too.’ Castiel muttered, his voice not as even as he’d hoped, slowly pushing the finger in. Whatever comeback Dean might have had died at his lips at the intrusion. It took a moment to get used to the sensation, as Castiel moved it in and out slowly. It wasn’t long before Dean was trying to fuck himself into the finger. It only took a brush of Castiel’s hand to still him.  
A second finger and Dean had to bite his lips to stop from cursing out loud. Castiel refused to let him move and Dean felt as though he would explode. Castiel was beig agonizingly slow and all Dean wanted to do was fuck Castiel’s fingers.  
Castiel’s fingers brushed his prostate and his cry was cut off as he buried his head in his pillow.  
A third finger and Castiel was working him open faster now. The quick stretching burned a little but Dean very clearly _did not care_.  
‘Condom.’ Castiel whispered. Deans hands moved from his sides an frantically opened the box, almost tearing it. He rolled the condom on to Castiel’s cock. Castiel took both his hands in his and pinned them beside his head on the pillow.  
‘Keep them there.’  
Castiel guided his dick to Deans entrance and moved in, slowly, always slowly, as though Dean might break and it was Castiel’s job to keep him safe.  
Castiel slid in completely and gasped, fingers finding Deans again.  
‘I’m pretty sure moving is involved.’ Dean said after a moment. Castiel glared at him and Deans snort was stolen by Castiel’s lips as he kissed him and moved in him. Castiel’s mouth swallowed Deans moan and Dean has to remind himself that his parents were still here and jesus fucking christ.  
‘Faster. Harder, goddammit.’ He whispered harshly against Castiel’s mouth.  
Castiel picked up pace and the air was filled with loud breathing and pants and the creaking of the bed.  
Dean came first as Castiel leaned down and licked his nipple.  
When he came to, Castiel was thrusting erratically into him.  
‘You ruined my shirt.’ Castiel said breathlessly.  
‘Wear one of mine. Wear it and remember this while your sitting in church, yeah?’ Dean whispered and Castiel came with a soundless cry.  
Castiel fell on top of Dean, fingers loosing their tight grip.

-  
‘What happened to your shirt, Castiel?’ Naomi asked, brushing imaginary dust off Castiel’s coat.  
‘It got a stain. Didn’t want to wear anything that wasn’t clean to church.’ Castiel said, straightening Deans shirt. Naomi smiled at him and if Castiel spent the entire time playing with the cuff of the too big shirt, imagining Dean in them, well, it was no ones business but his.


End file.
